The invention relates to a planetary gear train for a wind power plant.
EP 2594789 A1 (Winergy AG) 22 May 2013 describes a lubricant supply to a toothed coupling of a wind turbine gear train. Here a lubricant feed nozzle sprays lubricant onto a conical through-flow opening of a lubricant feed ring. By extending the lubricant feed ring in the direction of the toothed coupling, injected lubricant is forwarded in the direction of the toothed coupling.
Wind turbine gear trains can comprise spline shaft connections and thrust bearing surfaces, which are disposed within two rotating components. The adequate supply of such metal-metal contacts with lubricant is important in order to prevent wear. The purely indirect accessibility of the lubricate locations and the centrifugal force effect caused by the rotation of the components renders an adequate lubricant supply by means of an oil thrower or oil spraying facility difficult. In practice, with an open jet injection of the lubricate locations, this results in significant lubricant losses, so that only a small part of the lubricant reaches the lubricate locations. The supply of lubricant to the lubricate locations is thus significantly impaired.